lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer the Fox
"Alright Miss Prude, make your choice. Kill me, or I kill them." Ghost's threat to Summer. "I'm in the mood for blueberry muffins. Anyone else?" Attempting to liven up a dim mood. "I'd tell you go to hell, but since we're already here, stay in hell," she said before punching Hellstorm further into Inferno. Summer, spelled as Sömúr on her home planet, was a fox granted the powers of a god, and uses her power to protect the local galaxies. Side Information Appearance Summer most closely resembles a fox, though she is actually mixed species of a fox and cat, due to her mother being a cat and her father being a fox. Summer's fur color is a gradient. From head to toe and top hair to bottom, the color gradients from yellow, to orange,to red. The same applies to her tail except for the very end, where it is white. Summer's eyes are a bright green color, and she has very fluffy fur. When flying, a thin yellow aura appears around her. This aura is seen in greater size when inhibitor rings are removed. Backstory (TBA) Personality Summer loves heat, the feel of it livens her up. Due to not really want to go around burning everything, she usually accomplishes her desire via sunbathing, hot tubs, and volcano surfing. This does not mean that she does not like swimming in water either, however. In fact, it is one of her top ten favorite things to do. Summer is not 100% fox, as in the end, she is ultimately an cat-fox alien. Like a cat, Summer likes going on catnaps (usually when sunbathing) and she does purr when petted. She's an addict to sweets. Summer doesn't need to eat properly as long as she is fueled under sunlight,which gives her the necessary nutrients and removes the excess, so her diet is usually sweets and soul food. While her real name is , she doesn't like the name, as she changed her name to mentally hide herself from her past. She hates it when someone calls her by her real name, as by saying that, it is usually in a negative connotation. Abilities After drinking the ichor of the cosmic god, Summer's abilities rose to a cosmic level. Rank Strength: 2-B Speed: Massively FTL+ Strength Summer has been able to hurt the god of conquest, Daemon, just by using physical attacks, such as punches and kicks. Summer was also able to lift up a universe orb, which is a soccer-ball-sized version of the universe. Her strength has proven to be able to tear fabrics in reality, on accident in some occasions. Summer has on one occasion not concentrated her power, and the result was the universe being shakened. Summer has challenged and defeated enemies who can destroy zones on more than one occasion. Speed During a casual cruise to think to herself, Summer was travelling the perimeters of the Local Group galaxy cluster. She has noted to have flown around the Local Group at least a dozen times in the past ten minutes. Summer can move her body at this speed down to the atomic level, allowing her to phase through attacks, travel to alternate universes and timelines, or go completely invisible. This speed keeps up in her combat as well, being able to be dodge sword swings from Midnight, who is has godlike speed when it comes to swordsmanship. Invulnerability Summer had to contain an explosion from a bomb of chaos power. The bomb would've reproduced the Big Bang if it wasn't contained, seeing as Summer was unable to think of a way to stop the chaos energy. She's also taken hits from Lord Daemon, who took out Midnight in a few hits even though Midnight had previously survived an attack that could've destroyed a zone. Her invulnerability can only take so much before Summer begins to actually take pain. Durability When her invulnerability is taxed, Summer has to rely on her durability. Compared to her other stats, this is relatively low, however she can still tank attacks from a fleet of Galactic Guns, and also manage to withstand hits from Gears in Stage 5. Solar Fuel Solar fuel is her stamina source. Summer can fight seemingly forever under any sunlight. Being under sunlight can also allow her to heal from wounds at a rapid pace, and when raising an arm or two up in the air, this increases her solar absorption tremendously. Pyrokinesis Summer's signature ability. Her fire attacks are able to reach the heat beyond Planck Temperature at her prime, proven after she surpassed Absolute Zero early on in her career, and her body can absorb all the heat in an area, leaving the area utterly frozen. The pyrokinesis has multiple forms: fireball, flamethrower, laser, heat vision, heat shield, heat wave,etc. She is able to create an air lens by heating up the atmosphere around her, making her block off normal electricity attacks. Esoteric Heliokinesis Most can't tell the difference between this and her pyrokinesis, thinking it's a merely a hotter fire because it is yellow instead of orange. This is when Summer uses solar energy in combat situations instead of pyrokinesis. She uses this in the scenario that a foe is immune to fire, which most villains she now face are. Summer's heliokinesis is even better than her pyrokinesis. She is able to go up and beyond with it, manipulating it to follow its targets, assemble fire/solar shields from her or another source of fire/solar energy. Midnight took the best notice of this power. During the Divided We Fall arc, Summer initially hit him with heat beams, which he proved to resist, followed by heliokinetic beams, which overwhelmed him. He states that the energy is "otherworldly". and while a solar energy power, feels supernatural in a sense (partially because it is). Summer's heliokinesis is actually the astral essence of the multiverses itself, the concept residing on the fifth dimension. Hence, it rivals the forces of Life and Death Force as well, such as the time she rivaled output power against Daemon's Death Force beams temporarily, before being defeated due to Daemon being much more experienced than her in usage of the power. Summer may use this power to heal others, "burn" someone's soul, and even have it to open holes in reality. Summer once burned a psrt of a timeline herself to keep Hellstorm trapped in it momentarily. Radiation Empowerment Radiation does not negatively affect Summer. On the contrary, it boosts her power. Magical Aura Summer's aura can wrap around an object. As long as Summer can stand her ground, the aura can and has even proved to be capable enough to hold in a Big Bang. Her aura has prevented a collapsing star from becoming a black hole, and it protects her from quantum level strikes by... Quantum. Godly Senses Summer can focus her hearing to hear nothing at all, or to be able to hear the heartbeat of people sixty feet underground. Her eyes are able to focus on things hundreds of thousands of miles away, and on things of a microscopic level. She is familiar with the scents of many chemicals, and can smell the differences between them, learning the distinctions and types of explosive minerals and chemicals. Summer's eyes are also able to see via thermal vision, and an opposite like mode she calls frost vision. Frost vision allows her to see how cool the environment is, with relatively colder substances sticking out in the environment. Her eyes can also see in microwave vision, though she mainly uses this to invisibly melt objects. Her senses are also one of the few abilities she has that is unaffected by the amount of solar energy she has. Rapid Healing Under the Sun, healing can be almost instant. Lacking sunlight, Summer can heal from large scars and slit throats in about 10-20 seconds, like the time Midnight slashed her throat open. Her healing works well against slashing attacks and attacks that affect her internally, but blunt force is relatively slow. Healing only works when not in a painful condition, being dampened the more she is in pain. Summer's healing does not happen at the cellular level, it happens at the genetic level. Flight Summer has mastered flight to the point of being able to make sudden 90 degree turns near top speed. Flight is also one of the few abilities she has that is unaffected by the amount of solar energy she has. Godly Resistance Summer has been shown to resist molecular manipulation, reality warping, being erased from time, being shredded apart by quantum string forces, mind attacks, and even the stare of Medusa's face. The resistance makes her immune to diseases and other illnesses, and balances the ratio of cell growth and death, making her biologically immortal. While called 'resistances', this is only because the foes she faces are usually around her range of power. Should one be noticeably weaker than Summer, the results is absolute immunity. Should the opponent be around Summer's level, it can range from extreme resistance to immunity, depending on the power. Should the opponent noticeably exceed Summer, depending on the amount, resistances can be from low level resistances to no resistance at all. Pure Pyro A last resort move that leaves Summer without any solar energy, basically being a normal creature without time to recharge. A fiery aura appears around Summer as all her stats increase immensely for a temporary moment. Summer's physical body becomes the embodiment of fire itself, having the properties of a Planck Temperature Flame. Her aura and godly resistance prevents her from being absorbed by others. Having the properties of fire, Summer becomes immune to physical attacks as a whole, and the only temperature attack that could affect her is absolute zero, which is almost impossible to accomplish since Summer is burning at over an undecillion degrees. Summer appears as a white outlined version of herself with a firey glow within the white lines. Solar Evolution Not only is solar energy her fuel supply, the amount of solar energy Summer can hold increases whenever her limit for energy holding is reached. That means whenever Summer is in peak condition, she grows stronger than she initially was. In short, Summer grows stronger throughout her life. Flaws Summer's abilities all require a good deal of solar energy. Without sunlight, Summer's powers will eventually wane, then die out. The only thing she can do without sunlight is use her extraordinary senses and fly at speeds that a normal mobian can run. Beating the daylight out of her (hehe, puns) consumes her solar energy at an even faster rate. Early on in her life, Summer has had no combat style, she was a ranged striker and a brawler, relying more on wits and environments to gain advantages. On Normaden, inhibitor rings are known by few, Summer's parents being one of them. Summer never took them off because she thought the rings were to symbolize to remember her parents. Summer is not used to taking large amounts of pain, and when her invulnerability is taxed, it won't be long before an opponent can overwhelm her. When put into a critical state, the only way she can recover is if she gains sunlight to restore her energy, and ultimately, her invulnerability. Summer is not overconfident over foes she meets, but foes she know well enough she will be cocky towards, such as the time in the Divided We Fall arc when she ended up not taking Szorra as a threat, only to be pummeled by her later on. Summer's heliokinesis comes at the cost of extra solar energy used. Trivia Summer was initially created to be a Goddess of all the Seasons. As such, her first name was Season. Summer may be considered the strongest Mobius Elite member, but everyone in the Mobius Elite, including Summer herself, know that they have one special thing about themselves that makes them all as equally dangerous as Summer. Category:Characters Category:Deathstroke's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Foxes